ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon: World Crisis
Digimon: World Crisis is an American science fiction action monster film based of the Japanese anime and video game franchise of the same name and is the sequel to Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon: Our War Game, Digimon: The Dark Towers and Digimon: Redemption Plot It's Christmas time and the DigiDestined are enjoying the holidays. But Digimon are appearing all over world causing havoc thanks to Arukenimon and Mummymon. Now the new and original DigiDestined must team up with other DigiDestined from all over the world to send the rampaging Digimon back into the Digital World. Cast DigiDestined *Jack Dylan Grazer as Davis Monaghan *Asher Angel as T.K. Jordan *Sadie Stanley as Kari Kamden *Sophia Lillis as Yolei Irvine *Iain Armitage as Cody Hill *Levi Miller as Ken Idle Digimon *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) *Elsie Fisher as Patamon *Cailee Spaeny as Gatomon/Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan) *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Silphymon (shared with Cailee Spaeny) *Tom Hanks as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Henry Cavill) *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) *Henry Cavill as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Shakkoumon (shared with Tom Hanks) *Anne Hathaway as Angewomon Original DigiDestined *Nick Robinson as Tyler "Ty" Kamden *Dacre Montgomery as Matt Jordan *Hailee Steinfeld as Sora Taylor *Tom Holland as Korbin "Izzy" Isaacs *Kathryn Newton as Mimi Tanner *Lucas Hedges as Joe Kelvin Original Digimon *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon *Meg Donnelly as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *Gideon Adlon as Palmon *Ezra Miller as Gomamon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon/MetalGreymon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon *Melissa McCarthy as Togemon *Andy Serkis as Ikkakumon/Zudomon *Zoey Deutch as Lillymon *Christian Bale as WarGreymon Villains *Hiroyuki Sanada as Yukio Oikawa *Eva Green as Arukenimon *Peter Serafinowicz as Mummymon *Hugh Jackman as BlackWarGreymon International DigiDestined *TBA as Michael Barton *Giorgia Whigham Maria Baker *TBA as Lou Redford *TBA as Steve Parker *TBA as Phil Samuels *Adèle Exarchopoulos as Catherine Deneuve *Tanvi Ganesh Lonkar as Mina Kapoor *Callan McAuliffe as Derek Mitchell *Madison de la Garza as Rosa Marcos *Anastasia Baranova as Anna Pavlovich *Olesya Rulin as Sonya Vanko *Danila Kozlovsky as Yuri Antonov *Haley Tju as Yue Hong *Harry Shum Jr. as Han Poi *Ki Hong Lee as Lee Poi *Hudson Yang as Kenneth Poi *TBA as Dien Loan International Digimon *TBA as Betamon *Mark Strong as Centarumon *TBA as Tortomon *Alan Tudyk as Frigimon *TBA as Flarerizamon *Becky Lynch as Floramon *Nolan North as Meramon *TBA as Crabmon *TBA as Gotsumon *TBA as Unimon *TBA as Snimon *TBA as Kuwagamon *TBA as Apemon *TBA as Syakomon *TBA as Gorillamon Renegade Digimon *Seth Rollins as SkullMeramon *Saraya-Jade "Paige" Bevis as Bansheemon *Mike Patton as SkullGreymon *TBA as DarkTyrannomon *TBA as Mammothmon *TBA as Dokugumon *TBA as Phantomon *TBA as Bakemon *TBA as Tuskmon *TBA as Dokugumon *TBA as Raremon *TBA as Gesomon *TBA as Megadramon *TBA as Devidramon *TBA as Numemon *TBA as Triceramon *TBA as Cyclonemon *TBA as Guardromon *TBA as Golemon *Frank Welker as Parrotmon *TBA as Drimogemon *TBA as Flymon *TBA as Deltamon *TBA as Boogiemon *TBA as Peckmon *TBA as Stegomon *TBA as Volcdramon Supporting characters *Peter Facinelli as Gennai *TBA as June Monaghan *Giorgia Whigham as Mona Irvine *Margaret Qualley as Cathy Irvine *TBA as Mark Irvine *Liv Tyler as Francesa Hill *Stacy Keach as Charles Hill *Winona Ryder as Sarah Idle *Leslie Mann as Rebecca Kamden *Jeffrey Donovan as Samuel Kamden *Paul Blackthorne as Henry Jordan *Anna Gunn as Nancy Jordan *Robin Tunney as Tonya Taylor *Rory Cochrane as Mason Isaacs *Clea DuVall as Kate Isaacs *Justin Theroux as Ken Tanner *Parker Posey as Sarah Tanner *Adam Driver as Jim Kelvin Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Sequel Another film in the series Digimon: A Million Points of Light will be released June 10th, 2023. Category:Digimon Category:20th Century Fox Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Universal Pictures